Reflections in the Water
by Kittie1
Summary: Sequel to A Single Rose Another day...another battle...when Zero is injured badly...what will happen with BakuNetsuMaru?


Reflections in the Water By Kittie1  
  
Sequel to- A Single Rose (PS. The only reason I accidentaily kept tying 'BakuNetsuMary' is cause the damned 'Y' key is to freaking close to the 'U' key! DAMN YOU EVIL KEYBOARD MAKERS! You spite me so I make the evil typo demons thrive!  
  
BakuNestuMaru stared out off of the SDG Base. He flexed his newly repaired joints experimentally. His ears failed to hear the soft footsteps behind him. Only did he know Zero was behind him when he felt the knights arms around him.  
  
"You should be resintg."Zero remarked. His cape wrapped around them both, the cool night air swirling around them.  
  
"I know....I just don't want to right now."He turned his head into Zero's neck. Despite they were robotic, they each had their own certain scent. Zero's was of roses. Always of roses. He said the roses he used in his magic were the sweetest of Lacroa, and the pollen tended to stick to his armour and 'other' body parts.  
  
Never the less, Baku loved the smell.  
  
"You should at least come inside." Zero nuzzled his neck slightly. "I don't want you to get sick."  
  
Zero steered him inside the base. They were just at Zero's quaters, when a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Where are you two off in such a hurry?"  
  
The two turned to see Cheif Haro, arms folded behind his back, semi-blank eyes portraying a smile.  
  
"We are retiring for the evening."  
  
The Cheif nodded, and his eyes brightened again in a smile. He turned and walked in the other direction down the hall. Zero pulled Baku into his quaters. "Warmer?" he questioned. The samaurai's mask slid back and Zero did the name. Baky lay trails of kisses down the knights neck. "Not yet...." He pushed Zero back against the wall, kissing his face and neck inssessantly. Unable to make a comeback, Baku took the upperhand. Zero began to break under the gentile assult and his knee joints went slack. Baku held him upright, nipping at his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Baku...please..."Zero whispered. Baku treated him far to well. Always giving him such love it snatched his breath away. But never did the samaurai leave an opening to let Zero make a comeback. The only thing Zero could do was let himself be swept up off his feet. BakuNetsuMaru's gentle lips nipped at the armour on his neck. He grinned at the whimpered grone he elicted and moved. Zero had been though so much before arriving in NeoTopia. When Lacroa had been attacked, he'd lost everything. He couldn't even begin to could all the times he'd heard Zero's lonely cries for his home land. All the times he had crushed his emotions away. But now, he, BakuNetsuMaru could make it all fade away. Then, without warning, the alarms blared to full life, red lights flashing and shrill whistles screeching. Baku groaned and managed to get one more deep kiss at Zero before Captain burst into the room.  
  
"We must get outside! The Dark Axis has begun attacking!"  
  
The two forigen warriors heaved themselves up, replacing their masks with ease. "Now I've got a reason to be pissed."Baku muttered angrily. Shute and GunEagle were already on the main deck. "Their landing on the docks!"Shute explained in a rushed hurry. And true to his word, at least 400 Zako soldiers were patroling, as Zapper Zako, and his two 'Partners in Crime' could be seen hovering over the blackened water.  
  
"Let's go!" Captain, with his new prototype boosters, took off. GunEagle launched, Shute had the HelioBall, as Baku was fitted with his oen boosters as Zero took to the air.  
  
"Here they come!"  
  
ZapperZako fired several warning shots into the air, and all the Zako solders sprang to attention.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Shots from both factions pierced the night air and lit up the sky. Zero blocked a great deal with his magic, and Captain shot some out of the sky. Baku sliced some with his swords, and GunEagle intercepted his own with a few well timed missles.  
  
"Yeah!" Shute cheered. He then noticed th Zako comming up from behind Zero. "Zero!", Shute exclaimed, "LOOK OUT!" It camed a moment too late. Zeros back erupted in gun fire.  
  
"ZERO!"  
  
The Winged KNight spiraled down and slammed into the black water below with a smash. "Zero!" Battle forgotten, BakuNetsuMaru flew down twards the water. Not thinking, he took a big breath, and plunged into the water.  
  
"Zero! Zero where are you?"  
  
He spotted the Gundam, sinking twards the bottom, barely consious. "Zero!" Swimming the best he could, he grabbed the hand of the Knight. He felt Zeros hand tighten around his a fraction. "Zero! Hold on!"  
  
"BakuNetsuMaru! The GunDivers have arrived to help you!" The samaurai looked over to see GunDivers 1-7 floating down to them.  
  
"Baku....?"  
  
BakuNetsuMaru looked down at Zero. His blue eyes just barely flickering . "Baku...."  
  
The samaurai placed a fingertip over Zero's mask. "Shhh...your going to be alright. Just relax, okay Zero?" He recived no response, as Zeros ocean blue eyes were blank, and his body relaxed. There was the constant stream of oil that flowed from his battered back and legs. "Zero!" Ignoring the GunDivers, he shot out of the water, and took to the air, making good use of the boosters. Cheif Haro stood with the Mayor and several Gundam Force members. It was the middle of the night when the Dark Axis had attacked. He saw what happened when Zero had been hit. He heard the Mayor, Emily Gathermoon, gasp as her hands flew to her mouth. Now he could see BakuNetsuMaru cradling Zero, a noticable trail of fluid behind them. "Ready a stretcher Smith." "Yes sir!"  
  
A medic ran out of the base, pulling a hover stretched behind them. Baku landed, stumbled, nearly dropping Zero. "He took a direct hit to his back!" Haro took immediate notice of how protective Baku clutched to Zeros' unconsious form. How his deep brown eyes shone in worry. Was that.....was that a flash of, panicked love? Was that panicked love shining in his eyes? Oblivious, Baku slowly lay Zero down on his stomache. "Watch his back!" He tried to warn, but was a second too late, a medic had brushed one of the wounds on Zeros leg. The effect on Zero was almost electric. His eyes snapped online, and his entire body stiffened. The next thing he knew, he was screaming, and writhing in pain. He sounded like some kind of animal that had been shot. He clamped down on his lower lip to keep from down right screeching. He tried to curl into a tiny ball, but found his legs un responsive. "Baku! BakuNetsuMaru where are you?!" Baku tried to find a way to hold Zero, but couldn't touch his back. "Shhh...shhh it's alright Zero. It's alright." The medic wheeled Zero into a medical ward, and Baku left to join the fray again.  
  
Anger fuled his striked, and his rage was hotter then the hottest flame. He had to kill them ALL! A flash of ruby pink caught his eye, and he saw it. A Zako soldier had Zeros cape! The filty thing had it wrapped around him! That was the Zako that had shot Zero out of the air! He growled low in this throat, and unsheathed bother his swords again. "YOUR DEAD!" He lunged at him, craving the screech of metal on metal. He swung his swords at the Zako, his eyes a blaze. "Noone but NOONE messes with Zero!" He swung his sword in a long arc, and it connected solidly with the Zakos forehead, cutting a deep gouge in its head. Hot motor oil and other fluids sprayed out from beneath his sword, spraying on him, sizzling his paint and Zako. He grabbed the cape, and ripped it off the half dead Zako. "I warned you..." His radio crackled to life, and Cheif Haro came though. "BakuNetsuMaru.....I have some bad news. Zero has gone critical." The samarai intstantly halted in his attack ans stood still, oh God.... "Are...is...he going to be alright?" There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the radio. "We're not sure. His injures are very severe." "....yes Cheif Haro." There was a few more explosions, when the Dark Axis fianally began to retreat. He caught sight of Captian getting one more good shot, when a Zako slammed into him, jarring his bad shoulder! Baku squeezed his eyes shut in searing pain that made his head spin. The Zako then head butted him in the stomache, knocking the wind out of him, and causing stars of pain to dance infront of his eyes. Captain grabbed him just as he lost his flight balance. "BakuNetsuMaru! Are you alright!? Can you hear me?!" The samaurai only groaned in pain as Captian opened his radio link. "This is Captain Gundam! BakuNetsuMaru has been hit and is injured! I repeat, BakuNetsuMaru has been hit!"  
Baku heard none of this though. As his world began to darken, he was faintly aware of a tiny whisper in the back of his mind. 'Zero.....'  
  
He awoke several hours later, the dim lights of the Med Bay casting their comforting glow in the room. Where was he? What had happened to him? Then it all came back to him in one humongus wave.  
  
Zero Gunshots Water Screaming Critical Zero  
  
ZERO!  
  
He shot off the bed, ignoring the slight pings of pain every movement set off. He ran from the Med Ward, nearly slamming into Keiko, Shutes mother.  
  
"Mr. BakuNetsuMaru! How do you feel?" The samaurai could not help by grin, despite the dire situation. She was such a caring woman...if only she knew what her husband really did in his spare time...Nana reached out and poked his mask gently with her tiny hand. She giggled. "I could use a few rice balls..." The kindly woman smiled gently, her free hand reaching down to place a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? I'll get started on them right away!" She went to dash of to the kitchens of the base, when he reached out to snag her arm. "Where are they holding Zero, Ma'am?" She smiled again. "Down in MedWard 3. He's been asking for you for hours. Poor Mr. Zero...he looks like he is in so much pain...He is very worried about you." The samaurai nodded in thanks. "Thank you Mrs. Osaku." He turned down that specific room.  
  
He found it rather eaisily. Violet petals were plastered on the ajacent wall, a neat imprint of Creole in the petals. He must have run off to find Leonardo... "NO! I do not want any food! Where is BakuNetsuMaru?!" Another brillaint shower of violet petals blew several unlucky employees out of the room. Baku chuckled and walked in quietly, as not to alert Zero.  
The Knight lay on his stomache, his head facing an opened window. His back and legs were riddled with unsightly and gory shrapnel and burns. Baku pulled the blanket up to his mid back.  
  
"Who ever you are I am not hungry nor want to talk! I merely want to be left alone!"Zero muttered in annoyance. Baku gently kissed the nape of his neck. "Do you really mean that?" He felt Zeros entire frame tremble. "Baku!" The other only lay a few brushed kisses across the back of his neck. "Did you miss me?" Baku nuzzled the junction of Zeros neck and shoulder. He gently nipped at the sensitive armour. "Because I missed you...." Zero turned his head to face his samaurai. "I was...I was so worried for you...Have the medics said anything?" BakuNetsuMaru shook his head. "No...I havent heard anything. But I'll keep checking." He conintued to nip at Zeros neck, using his teeth this time instead of his lips. He nipped, kissed, and occasionally sucked on the warm, soft metallic skin of Zeros neck. He could feel Zeros body tensing, his tender ministrations melting him. He whimpered and groaned. "Baku...Baku please..." He ran his lips down to meet Zeros. "Am I going to fast?"  
  
An encouraging whimper was his response.  
  
Fianally, he bit down on Zeros neck, his steel teeth going though the metallic skin a bit. Zeros entire frame tensed as Baku gently sucked carefully, bringing a bit of fluid to the area as he moaned softly. Baku released his teeth and kissed over the little ring of holes he'd made over the dark spot on the metallic skin. "Did you like that? Cause that'll take a while to go away..." Zero only sighed softly, glad Baku, though not physically, was the mentally stronger when he was calmed. "Please just hold me for a little while?" Baku sighed regretfully. "I cannot. I want to, but I just cant...I dont want to hurt you even more..."  
  
Zeros battered and dented mask slid back, and his torn lips lifted into a smile. "Its not your fault..." Carefully, his hand curled around Bakus. Bringing one fingertip to his mouth, he kissed it gently. "I dont blame you in the least." He kissed the tips again. "I'm just glad your here."  
  
A smile spread across Bakus face, he kissed Zeros forehead. "Hey, I've got a present for you!" He reached down behind him, and pulled out Zeros cape. He grinned even wider when he saw Zeros eyes light up in suprise. "My cape! I'd thought I'd lost it!" BakuNetsuMaru folded it neatly and set it down next to Zero. "Everythings going to be fine. I promise."  
  
A slight breeze blew thought the window, and Zero sighed a bit. Baku grinned even wider. "I've got a few other things for you..." He pulled out a group of lavender roses and lilacs. Zeros smile grew even more. "How did you know?!" And from Bakus other side, a teal and white ball of fluff emerged. Fenn tackled Zero, licking his cheeks and nuzzling his face. "Fenn! Have you been good?" He only chuckled when the Spirit puffed out a plume of fire. "I knew it."  
  
"How's Zero?"  
  
Baku turned to see Shute, his left hand bandaged, standing by the door. His eyes brightened as they focoused on Zero. "Hey! How do you feel?" The samaurai stepped aside to allow Shute to come to Zeros side.  
  
Zeros hand picked up Shutes bandaged one. "What happened Shute?" Shute glanced down. "Oh! I got burned when I was helping Captain with his weapon. It's alright." Baku almost grinned, then began to herd Shute out. "Alright...let Zero get some rest. Go play with Sayla...or...someting." Gently pushing the boy out the door, it closed. He slumped against it, then dragged a chair over toZeros bed.  
  
"That boy is going to drive us all nuts one fo these days." Baku sighed. He picked up Zeros hand in his his own. "Geeze Zero! Your hands a freezing!" He rubbed them for a moment, then glanced at the clock. Good Lord! It was nearly 5:30 in the morning! Zero must be exaused! And here he was keeping him awake! True to his thought, he looked at Zero. HIs eyes were dimmed and ready to shut off. "Go to sleep Zero." "But...." "I'll be here when you awaken, my brave Knight." He reached down and kissed Zero softly. "Now rest, my Knight." Zeros eyes powered down, and Fenn snuggled close to him, the scent of the lilacs and roses filling the room. BakuNetsuMaru smiled, unknowing how familair this situation was before. He kissed his index finger, and pressed it to Zeros slightly parted lips. "Rest easy, my precious Knight. Rest easy."  
  
FIN Cuter then the last?  
  
AN: Well? I know its kind of a cheezy ending, but I've got a thiquel on the way. LOOK OUT WORLD! I'M COMMING THOUGH! 


End file.
